La fée
by gwenaelle
Summary: Les G-boys sont en mauvaise position. Qui les aidera? Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

LA FEE 

****

Auteur : Gwenaelle

Genre : yaoi

Couples : ha ha vous verrez !

Disclaimer : ces bo gosses ne sont à moi

CHAPITRE 1 

****

« La, on est dans la merde » pensa Duo en voyant d autres soldats arriver.

Les G-boys étaient entrés dans une base d Oz pour la détruire mais cela avait mal tourné et maintenant, ils étaient encerclés et sur le point de se faire capturer ou tuer.

- Hé mec ! Cria Duo a l adresse d Heero. Si t as uin plan pour nous sortir de la, c est le moment ou jamais.

- Cela ne servirait a rien, on se fera prendre. On ne peut plus rien faire.

- Je n ais pas envi de finir mes jours dans une de leurs cellules ! s écria le natté

- T as une autre solution ?

- Je refuse de me faire prendre, dit Wufei. Je combattrais jusqu a la mort.

- Mais je ne veux pas mourir moi ! Cria Duo. Et je suis sur que les autres non plus. Hein Trowa ?

Le francais était juste a coté de Duo et avait écouté la conversation.

« Si je le fais, Il va me tuer et moi non plus je n ais pas envi de mourir. Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu eux, ils meurent. Ils sont mes seuls amis. Mais après, est ce qu ils me considèreront toujours comme leur ami ? Tant pis, je n ai pas le choix. Et, a la grande surprise de ses amis, Trowa sortit de sa planque et avança au milieu de la pièce.

- TROWA !!!! hurlèrent Duo et Quatre

Mais le francais ne les écoutèrent pas.

Bizarrement, aucune balle ne le touchait et il continuait d avancer. Arriver au milieu de la salle, il s arrêta puis il se tourna vers ases mais et leur adressa un sourire. Ce sourire pétrifia les pilotes : il était tellement triste. Le Trowa qui se trouvait en face d eux n avait rien a voir avec le Trowa qu ils connaissaient. Et la, une chose incroyable se produisit. Des ailes apparurent dans le dos de Trowa, des ailes immenses, complètement trasparantes et magnifique. Mais ce n était pas tout. Les ailes bougèrent et ont chaque battement, des dizaines de petites boules jaunes apparaissaient. Elles foncèrent droit sur les soldats et les transpercèrent. Les pilotes de gundam n en croyait pas leurs yeux. Qui était Trowa ?

Le massacre dura de longues minutes ou les cris de terreur et de douleur résonnaient dans la pièce. Puis, enfin tout cessa. Il n y eut plus aucun bruit dans la salle.

Trowa se tourna lentement vers ses amis. Il les regarda avec une certaine crainte puis il s évanouit. Immédiatement, ses amis furent à ses cotés. Duo et Quatre accroupit de chaque coté du francais tandis que Wufei et Heero restaient debout. Quatre tendit la main et frôla une des ailes : elle etait douce. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Trowa. Son ami était très pale. Il posa sa main sur son front et poussa un soupir de soulagement : Trowa n avait pas de fievre.

- On rentre, dit le blond. Heero, tu peux le porter ?

Le japonais hocha à tête et prit son ami dans ses bras. Ce dernier poussa un faible gémissement mais n ouvrit pas les yeux. Heero fut surprit par la légèreté du francais.

Ils mirent une demi-heure a entrer à leur planque. Celle ci se trouvait en plein milieu d une foret. Trowa ne s était pas réveillé. Aucune parole n avait été échangé.

C est en arrivant à la planque que Trowa se réveilla. Heero avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais le francais avait ouvert les yeux et s était éloigné le plus possible du japonais. Il se recrovilla contre la porte opposée, se couvrant de ses ailes, le visage caché dans ses mains. Il avait peur et cela se voyait aux tremblements de son corps.

- Trowa, dit Quatre, n ais pas peur. On ne te fera rien. Qu est ce que tu as ?

Ce fut un sanglot qui lui répondit. Ses amis en furent interloqués. Jamais ils n avaient vu Trowa pleurer ou avoir peur. Il paraissait tellement fragile en cet instant.

- Trowa, qu est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Duo. Dis le nous.

Mais encore une fois, Trowa ne répondit pas. Perdant patience, Heero jeta un coup d œil a Wufei qui hocha la tête. Discrètement, il fit le tour du véhicule et attendit derrière la porte ou se trouvait Trowa. Heero, lui, monta dans la voiture. Trowa releva vivement la tête et, en voyant le japonais avancer vers lui, il paniqua. Précipitamment, il ouvrit la portière et se rua à l extérieur. Mais c était sans compter sur Wufei qui l attrapa et le bloqua au sol. Heero vint l aider et chacun des asiatiques tenaient un bras du francais. Ce derniers débattait en poussant des gemissments désespérés. Quatre et Duo les avaient rejoint et les gémissements de Trowa leur fendirent le cœur. Il était tellement terrifié. Mais pourquoi ?

Doucement, Quatre prit la tête de Trowa entre ses mains et planta son regard dans celui apeuré.

- Trowa, n ais pas peur. Nous te ferons aucun mal, nous sommes tes mais. Dis moi ce qui t effraie. Tu as peur que l on te fasse du mal ? Que l on te rejette ?

A cette dernière question, Trowa baissa la tête et tout le monde comprit.

- Trowa, c est ridicule, dit Duo. Pourquoi veux tu que l on te rejette ? Parce que tu es…différent ?

Les larmes du francais coulaient de plus belle.

- Mais enfin Trowa, on est tes amis

- Maxwell a raison, dit soudain Wufei. On ne va pas te rejeter parce que tu n es pas comme nous.

Trowa le regarda longuement et lu de la sincérité dans son regard. Il commença peu a peu a se detendre. Le seul qui n avait pas parler était Heero. Celui ci ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la magnifique créature qu était Trowa. Ce dernier fut mal a laise sous ce regard de glace et la panique l envahit à nouveau. Heero allait il le rejeter ? Comme s il avait lu dans ses pensées, Heero dit :

- Je ne te rejetterai pas Trowa. Tu es mon ami et tu le resteras. Aucun de nous ne sommes effrayés pas ton apparence ou dégoûter. Pour nous, tu es Trowa, notre ami. Tu as comprit ?

Incapable de parler, Trowa hocha la tête. Alors, Heero et Wufei le lâchaient et se redressèrent. 4 paires d yeux étaient braqués sur la créature au sol. Trowa rougit puis se releva mais il vacilla et serait tombé si Wufei et Heero ne l avaient pas rattrapé. Ils avaient agi en même temps ce qui amusa Duo et Quatre qui changèrent un regard entendu.

Wufei et Heero, eux, ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher Trowa. Ce dernier était dans les bras de ses deux mais ne semblait pas a l aise. Duo et Quatre virent même une once de peur passer dans ses yeux. Son corps se mit à trembler.

- Trowa ? appela Quatre

- Non, gémit celui ci

- Trowa, qu est ce que tu as ? demanda Duo, inquiet

- La…lâchez-moi…s il vous plait…

- Mais…

- Arrêtez…je…je ne veux pas…

- A qui parle t il ? demanda duo

- Je ne sais pas mais il est effrayé, dit Quatre, une main sur son cœur. Trowa ? Calme-toi.

Mais le francais ne l écoutait pas. Les deux corps pressaient contre le sien l effrayaient trop pour pouvoir avoir une pensée cohérente. Il tenta faiblement de se débattre mais la prise sur son corps de resserra. Cela le fit paniquer encore plus. Soudain une main le força à relever la tête et il rencontre deux yeux couleur cobalt.

- Trowa, ce n est que nous, calme-toi.

Etrangement, ce la calma le francais qui cessa de se débattre mais son corps était toujours secoué detrmblements. Une autre main lui fit tourner la tête et cette fois, ce fut des yeux onyx qu il rencontra.

- Tu es en sécurité avec nous Trowa. N ais pas peur.

Comme tout a l heure, cela le calma et les tremblements disparurent. Trowa ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentit en scurité entre les bras de ses deux amis. Il restere un long moment enlacé puis ils rentrèrent. Ils sinstallerent dans le petit salon. Duo et Quatre assis cote a cote et Trowa entre Wufei et Heero.

- Trowa, tu crois pas que tu nous dois une explication ? demanda Quatre

Le francais hocha la tête

- Trowa on veut juste savoir, ajoute Duo.

- Je sais, souffla Trowa. Je vais vous expliquer.

Il relava la tête et commença son histoire.

- Je ne suis pas un humain. Je suis venu au monde dans un laboratoire.

- Quoi ? s exclamèrent ses amis

- C est le docteur Dho qui m a crée. Il m a élevé en m apprenant à me servir de mes pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi t as t il crée ? demanda Wufei

- Je…il m a crée pour me battre contre Oz.

Ses amis avaient remarqué son hésitation et le léger tremblement dans sa voix. Trowa leur cachait quelque chose.

- Juste pour ça ? demanda Heero

- Et pourquoi m aurait il crée sinon ?

- A toi de nous le dire, réponditWufei

Mais Trowa ne répondit pas. Je voyant sur le point de craquer à nouveau, ils n insistèrent pas.

- Si tu n est pas un humain, qu est ce que tu es ? demanda Duo au bout d un moment

- Le docteur Dho a dit que j étais comme une fée

- Une fée ?

- Oui, il disait ça à cause de mes ailes, répondit Trowa en touchant l une d elles

- C est vrai qu elles ressemblent à celles d une fée, dit Wufei. Elles sont magnifiques.

- Merci, dit le francais en rougissant

- Et tes pouvoirs ? demanda Heero

- Vous avez déjà vu ce que je peux faire.

- Oui, mais tu peux faire autres choses ? Voler ?

- Non, mes ailes sont trop fragiles pour ça. Je ne peux faire que ce que vous avez vu. Elles sont peut être belles mais aussi très dévastatrices. Elles ne peuvent que dérruir.

Tout le monde sentit la détresse dans les dernières paroles de Trowa. Instinctivement, Heero et Wufei se serrent contre leur ami.

- Ne dis pas ça Trowa, dit Quatre. Tes ailes, ton pouvoir nous ont sauvé tout a l heure. Sans toi, on serai mort.

- C est vrai, dit Duo. Merci Tro.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Trowa. C est incroyable ce qu il avait changé. Il est tellement démonstratif et il semblait tellement fragile, encore plus que Quatre. Heero et Wufei avaient l air eux aussi de s en être rendu compte et Duo et Quatre ne pouvaient s empêcher de sourire devant leur attitude protectrice.

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

- Bon qui a faim? demanda Duo avec un grand sourire

- C est vrai qu il est l heure de manger, dit Quatre. Viens Duo, on va faire la cuisine.

Les deux amis disparurent dans la cuisine d a coté. Dans le salon, un silence s était installé. Heero et Wufei n arrivaient pas à détacher leurs yeux de Trowa. " Ce qu il est beau" pensèrent ils.

Trowa ne savait pas ce qu il devait faire. Il avait parfaitement conscience des deux regards sur lui et ça lui faisait peur. Heureusement Quatre vint les chercher pour leur dire que le dîner était prêt. Ils s installèrent a table et sans un mot, mangèrent.

- On se fait un film ce soir? Proposa Duo pour rompre le silence

- Bonne idée, répondit Quatre, ça nous détendra.

Et une fois le repas finit et la cuisine rangée, ils retournèrent au salon et Trowa se retrouva a nouveau entre Heero et Wufei.

Duo mit la cassette en route et s installa a coté de Quatre. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule et leur doigt s enlaça.

Au milieu du film, Trowa s endormit et sa tête roula jusqu a l épaule de Wufei qui n osa plus bouger. Etrangement, Heero ne ressentit aucune jalousie.

Quand le film fut finit, Heero prit Trowa dans ses bras et, suivit de Wufei, l emmena dans sa chambre. Quatre et Duo les regardèrent partit en souriant puis ils se levèrent pour aller se coucher.

Dans la chambre, Heero déposa doucement Trowa sur le lit puis, avec l aide de Wufei, commencèrent à le déshabiller. Mais cela réveilla Trowa qui paniqua en sentant des mains sur lui. Il gémit et commença à se débattre.

- Trowa, c est nous, calme toi, dit Heero en emprisonnant le visage de son ami dans ses mains.

- Heero?

- Oui c est moi et Wufei est la aussi.

- On ne voulait pas te faire peur Trowa mais il fallait bien qu on enlève tes vêtement pour te mettre au lit.

NON!!! Cria Trowa, faisant sursauter les deus asiatiques.

Ces derniers, ne s attendaient pas a une réaction aussi violente mais cela confirma bien que Trowa leur cachait quelque chose. Heero et Wufei se jetèrent un coup d oeil.

- Trowa, on sait que tu nous cache quelque chose, commença Wufei

- Dis nous ce que c est, finit Heero

- On veut t aider Trowa.

- Fais nous confiance.

Trowa s était recrovillé sur lui même.

- Le professeur Dho ne t as pas seulement crée pour combattre Oz, n est ce pas? dit Heero

Des sanglots lui répondirent. Inquiets, les deux asiatiques le forcèrent à le regarder. Ce qu ils virent dans les yeux de Trowa leur fendirent le coeur: de la terreur.

- Trowa, dis nous, insista Wufei.

- Au... au début, il voulait créer une.arme suffisament puissante pour détruire Oz...

- Mais?

- Mais, il a échoué. Je n étais pas assez puissant. Il était furieux.

Trowa s aretta, essayant de se calmer.

- Quand j ai eut trois ans, il a commencé a m enseigner comment me servir de mes pouvoirs. Mais quand je n y arrivais pas ou que je faisais quelque chose de travers, il.il me battait. Il voulait aussi que j apprenne a supporter la douleur mais je. Je n y arrivais pas. Alors il n énervait et me battait encore en encore. Et, un jour, il.il...

Trowa ne put continuer à cause sanglots qui le secouaient. Wufei passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le calmer et Trowa se réfugia dans ses bras. Heero s approcha d eux et enlaca Trowa a son tour.

- Prend ton temps, souffla Heero

- Un jour, je n ai pas su faire ce qu il m avait demander

- Qu est ce qu il voulait? demanda Wufei

- Il voulait que je.. que je tue un homme..

- Mais tu n as pas pu.

- Je ne voulais pas! Se mit à crier Trowa. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, ni faire de mal a personne. Le docteur Dho a commencé à me frapper. Il était furieux. Et comme il a vu que ne lui obéirais pas, il..il..

- Calme toi, prend ton temps.

- Il...il a commencé a..a me.. toucher...

Heero et Wufei relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent, la même expression sur le visage.

- Je ne voulais pas mais il continuait quand même, sanglota Trowa, s accrochant à Wufei. Et...et il ma...il m a...violé..

De la pure haine traversa les yeux des deux asiatiques qui ressererent leur étreinte autour de Trowa.

- Quel age avait tu? demanda Heero

- 11 ans.

- Et... il a recommencé?

- Oui!! cria Trowa en pleurant de plus belle. A chaque fois que je lui désobéissais ou que je n arrivais pas a faire quelque chose, il recommençait.

- Calme toi, tu n as plus rien a craindre, murmura Wufei

- On ne le laissera plus te faire du mal.

- C est...c est vrai? demanda Trowa en relevant la tête.

Son visage, inondé de larmes, sa moue d enfant firent fondre ses deux amis.

- Oui c est promis, répondirent ils

- Merci, souffla la fée

- Et maintenant il faut que tu dormes, dit Heero

Mais quand ils voulurent se lever, Trowa murmura:

- Vous...vous ne pouvez pas rester avec moi?

Comment pouvait on résister? Les deux asiatiques en tout cas ne pouvaient pas.

- Oui on va rester, dit Wufei en souriant

- On va t aider à te changer. Ca doit pas etre facile avec tes ailes.

- Mais..

- Fais nous confiance, le coupa Wufei

Et avec tendresse et douceur, Wufei et Heero retirèrent les vêtements de Trowa. Ils ne dirent rien en voyant les nombreuses cicatrices qui couvraient le corps de leur ami. Voila pourquoi Trowa portait des vêtements qui e laissaient voir aucune partie de son corps, ni une petite trace de peau.

Pendant l opération, Trowa s était laissé faire mais il ne pouvait s empêcher d avoir peur. Il sentit soudain qu on l allongeait et il fut entouré par ses deux amis. Une main le força a tourné la tête et Heero l embrassa tendrement. On le fit tourner la tete de l autre coté et se furent les lèvres de Wufei qu il rencontra. Puis deux pairs de bras l entourèrent, l enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur et de sécurité. Il était si bien ainsi. Et il avait aimé le contact des lèvres sur les siennes.

Cette nuit fut une des rares qu il passa sans faire de cauchemars.

A suivre...

Duo: Et ba c est pas trop tôt!! Tu t est enfin remise a écrire!!

Gwenn: Je t ai manqué Dudu?

Duo: Oui ma gwenou!! J adore quand je suis avec mon Quatrounet d amour (saute sur Quatre pour l embrasser

Gwenn: Et toi mon Trowa ça te fais plaisir que je sois revenu?

Trowa:... Pas spécialement. A chaque fois, c est moi qui en prends plein la figure

Gwenn: je sais mais que veut tu? J adore te torturer. Et crois moi, dans ma prochaine fic, tu t en prend plein la figure aussi

Trowa saute dans les bras d Heero.

Trowa: au secours!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Couples : 2x4 et bientôt 1x3x5

Malheureusement ils ne m appartienne pas !!!

Le lendemain matin, Quatre se réveilla le premier. Il jeta un regard à son amant et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Trowa et ouvrit doucement la porte. Ce qu il vit le fit sourire.

Trowa avait la tête sur l épaule de Wufei et les bras de Heero entouraient la taille du français.

Rassuré sur le sort de Trowa, Quatre ferma la porte et alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes après, Heero ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu il vit fut le visage de Wufei. Il sourit en voyant que ce dernier avait les cheveux détachés et en bataille. Il était beau comme ça.

Heero tendit une main et replaça une mèche derrière l oreille du chinois. Ce dernier se réveilla alors et croisa les yeux cobalts d Heero. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avant de porter leur attention sur Trowa qui dormait toujours.

- Il est beau, murmura Wufei

- Oui et il a l air tellement fragile. Il a changé depuis que nous savons qui il est et cela a l air de le soulager. C était comme si il avait attendu ça pour enfin etre celui qu il est réellement.

- Un être pur et fragile.

- Oui

- Tu sais, dit Wufei, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui. J ai tellement envi de le protéger.

- Moi aussi, murmura Heero.

Leur conversation fut interrompue quand Trowa gémit et ouvrit les yeux.

- Bonjour, dit il aux deus asiatiques

- Tu as bien dormit? demanda Wufei

- Oui

Mais apparemment pas assez car il se boudina contre le torse de Wufei, enserrant le bras de Heero dans les siens.

Ce comportement fit fondre les deux garçons.

Trowa était tellement craquant a ce moment la. Heero ne put s empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Et, à sa grande surprise, il vit Trowa tourner la tête vers lui, les yeux fermés, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Heero ne put se retenir. Il prit possession des lèvres de son ami pour un doux baiser remplit de tendresse.

Puis, Trowa tourna la tête vers Wufei pour lui réclamer aussi un baiser que le chinois s empressa de lui donner. Satisfait, Trowa reposa sa tête contre le torse de Wufei.

Le chinois et le japonais étaient aux anges et souriaient bêtement. Mais ils se reprirent vite.

Heero approcha sa bouche de l oreille de Trowa et murmura:

- Il faut se lever marmotte. Duo et Quatre doivent nous attendre pour le petit déjeuner.

- Mmm

- Allez marmotte, debout!

Wufei se redressa, forçant ainsi Trowa à en faire de même. Puis ils descendirent à la cuisine ou Duo et Quatre les attendaient.

- Bien dormit? leur demanda Quatre

- Oui, répondit Trowa en souriant

Hochement de tête de la part de Heero et Wufei. Puis ils se mirent a table et mangèrent, accompagnés du bavardage de Duo. Une fois le repas terminé, Trowa monta se changer ainsi que Wufei et Heero. Puis ils se retrouvèrent au salon0.

- Qu est ce qu on fait aujourd'hui? demanda Duo

- Il faut que je tape le rapport de mission, répondit Heero

- Tu ne vas quand même pas raconter ce qui s est passé!!

- Bien sur que non! Je vais inventer quelque chose, c est tout.

- Ok! Pendant ce temps et vu qu il pleut, je vous propose qu on aille louer des vidéos en ville et qu on achète des pizzas et des boissons. On se fait une journée télé. OK ?

- D accord, répondit Quatre. Je vais t accompagner sinon tu vas louer n importe quoi.

Duo lui tira la langue et ils partient en ville.

Heero tapait le rapport dans le salon et Wufei et Trowa jouaient aux échecs. Le rapport fut vite finit.

Le japonais se leva et alla entourer les épaules de Trowa de ses bras, posant son menton sur l une d elles.

- Qui gagne? demanda t il

- Wufei

Le contraire aurait étonné Heero. Personne de battait Wufei aux échecs. Quand la parti fut terminée, les deux asiatiques entraînèrent Trowa vers le canapé et ils s installèrent.

- Trowa, Heero et moi, on a quelque chose à te dire

- Qu est ce qu il y a? demanda Trowa, un peu inquiet

- Et bien, on a déjà un peu discuté de cela ce matin quand tu dormais, commanca Heero

- Et on est venu a la conclusion qu on était tous les deux amoureux de toi.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Heero et Wufei attendaient la réaction de Trowa.

- Vous.. vous m aimez? Même après ce que je vous ai dit?

- Oui, répondit Heero

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du français.

- Merci, dit il finalement. Merci d être la. Je me sens tellement bien quand je suis avec vous deux. En sécurité dans vos bras. Je vous aime beaucoup.

- Mais ce n est pas de l'amour, dit Wufei

- Je n ai pas dit ça, protesta Trowa. Je.. je voudrais que vous me laissiez un peu de temps.

- Bien sur, dit Heero, on ne te force a rien.

- Et si tu décides de ne pas répondre à notre amour, on ne te laissera pas pour autant.

A ces mots, Trowa se sentit tellement soulagé qu il ne put s empêcher de sauter dans les bars de Wufei.

- Merci, souffla t il

Puis il se retourna et se blottit contre Heero, la tête sur son épaule. Il attrapa la main de Wufei et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. La il était bien et ne voulait pas bouger.

A suivre...

J espère que ça vous plait !!

Désolée d avoir était aussi longue !! Le pire c est que j ai finit cette fic depuis longtemps mais j ai la flemme de la taper lol.

A la prochaine


End file.
